Next Step
by Pezberryluv4life
Summary: Can Santana forgive Rachel and move on or is their relationship doom? Little crossover with Callie from Grey's Anatomy. g!p, mature language. I do not own glee or greys anatomy. This is my first fanfiction so please review and give feedback. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to WHAT! Both of you have lost your mind if you think I'm doing that"

"San listen…" Rachel said softly

"Don't San me. How…why…what….you know what. It doesn't even matter. I don't wanna know" yelled Santana. Callie rolled her eyes at her younger sister knowing she would react this way. Always with the dramatics, just like her ex-girlfriend currently sitting next to her. Callie puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I told you it wouldn't fly. She has to do shit the hard way." said Callie

Santana spun on her heels hearing this, "THE HARD WAY! REALLY! My sister and ex-girlfriend have been meeting up for lunch for six months and now they're both sitting in my living telling me to put my dick in my EX-girlfriend and put a baby in her." "Oh my bad I thought this was the easy way, you know how I be tripping" Santana mumbles while she paces the living floor.

"Drop the ghetto shit! I know Columbia didn't let you get away with that shit and I didn't help pay for law school so you could talk like a idiot" Callie scolded looking at Santana like she wanted to hit her in the head.

"Ladies please" Rachel had both girls wrapped around her finger and knew exactly how to get what she wanted. She just had to come up with a plan on how to get it. "Callie thank you for all your help but I think I'm going to have to handle this myself." Rachel whispers while signaling for Callie to leave nudging towards the door.

'Oh I got it' Callie says with her eyes.

Callie goes to stop Santana from pacing and tell her goodbye. When Rachel gets up to go to the bathroom to give them some privacy, Callie can't help but try and talk some sense into Santana.

"Look you know you want her back, just do it. You overthink too much and she broke up in the heat of an argument-"

" in the middle of my proposal" Santana cut her off

"You asked during shower sex. I personally would have cut you for asking me like that" laughed Callie. "But seriously she is your estrella" Callie says in her best accent "or whatever you call her. I just have one question"

"What?" Santana growled

"Do you still have the ring? Don't answer it out loud, just think about it. You held on to it for a reason."

"Yeah cause I couldn't get my money back" snarked Santana

"Bullshit and I know it. You still got that application to change your name to Berry all fill out and ready to go too. Stop being a pussy and go get your wife" Callie replied.

"She not my wife yet. And do you really think that she would ever let me propose again? She'll see me getting on one knee and yell 'hell no' and run in the opposite direction." Santana confessed softly so Rachel didn't overhear them. What Santana didn't know was the her phone has called Rachel accidentally and she could hear the whole conversation.

Rachel sat in the bathroom listening to Santana go from sarcastic to the woman she fell in love with. The one that would second guess herself in her relationships but never in the court room. The one that would take baby step thru their entire relationship and if it was for Rachel, they properly would still be on dating like a couple of teenagers. The one that wouldn't have sex with Rachel and actually stop them the first few times they almost went all the way because as she put it "I ain't messing up your virtue and shit. I won't be the reason a good girl goes bad. I'll just kiss you and stuff here and jerk off at home…a lot because you are always sexy as fuck and…I gonna need a lot of lotion" Rachel giggled thinking about the memory. Back in the living room, Callie slaps Santana in the back of the head.

"You win cases with the same brain or are you always thinking with your dick? Cause you are slower than I thought. You might want to go to Columbia and get your money back" laughed Callie. "You have loved her still senior year of high school, you let her leave and go to New York because you didn't want to get in the way of her dream. Then you got accepted to Columbia, I call it fate but don't mind me, and it brought you straight to her. You pussy out and didn't call her for a whole year"

"I needed to focus my freshman year." Santana said

"Ok I give you that but you could have called her or something. Do you know what today is?"

"Huh?" Santana replied confused

"Do you know what today is?" Asked Callie again

"Tuesday" Santana replied slowly

"The date, dumbass!" Callie snapped "I swear", she mumbled.

"It's December…" Santana trails off

"21st" Rachel whispers in the bathroom. It was the day that Rachel came back in Santana's life.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Santana was in the library doing research trying to finish her 15 page paper for psychology. She had a love/hate relationship with the class but to be in the library four day before Christmas, she was really hating it right now. There is like five people in her and so quiet that it's driving her crazy, so she starts looking for her headphone to play anything. She opens iTunes and go to a special playlist no one knows she has, Rachel Berry singing everything from high school to her new Broadway play Funny Girl. It brings a calm over Santana like she has never know. Maybe she should call Rachel. Confess her deepest darkest feeling to her and run away so they could be together. 'Haha like that would ever happen' Santana says to herself walking thru the library aisles. Her brain stops all train of thought when non other than Ms. Rachel Berry herself is standing in front of her._

 _"Santana Lopez!" screams Rachel._

 _"In the flesh and I don't think you can scream in a library. The secret service will hunt you down." smirked Santana._

 _"I see you haven't change one bit" giggled Rachel._

 _"And your still loud as ever" replied Santana. 'And still beautiful as ever.' she thought to herself._

 _"Thank you and so are you." Rachel blushed._

 _'Why is she blushing?' Santana thought "please tell me I didn't say that out loud." Mumbled Santana_

 _" and in a library. Now we are both on the secret service list" replied a laughing Rachel and that was the moment that Santana knew she could let Rachel get away again, looking at that 1000 watt smile._

 _"Iknowthatyouwillprobablysaynoandthatitreatedyoulikeshitinhighschoolbutiwillspendtehrestofmylifemakingituptoyouandicantletyougetawayagain" "ididntevenaskifyouweredatinganybodyorifyourevengay"_

 _"Stupid stupid stupid"_

 _Rachel watched as Santana rambled on and on not understanding a word of it._

 _"Santana calm down what are you saying?" Rachel asked_

 _Santana took a deep breathe and put everything on the line this one and only time, "will you go out with me"_

 _"Sure" said Rachel_

 _"That was way to fast' thought Santana "I don't think you understand. I wanna take you out like on…" Santana tried to explain but was cut off by Rachel._

 _"A date" Rachel replied simply._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

That day change both of their lives for the better and that was the date Santana original wanted to propose. She just slipped up in the heat of the moment which brought her back to the present.

"Think of it like this, what if today was the last day you would ever see Rachel again? What if she can't be around you no more because it is hurting her too much? What if she never comes back to get over you? What if she stops trying?" said Callie as she make her way to the door.

For six months Rachel had been bring dinner, cleaning her apartment, washing her clothes (which she only did when necessary thing the whole process), apologizing in every way imaginable and Santana hasn't relented. She couldn't get over the fact that Rachel broke up with her, Santana Bad Motherfucker Lopez.

"I can forgive her for it all but one statement." replied Santana.

"What could she have said that you just can't forgive her? You forgive her for everything", Callie asked. Before Santana could respond, Callie continued, "for her shrinking your favorite leather jacket, for breaking to stopwatch grandpa gave you, for scratching that pretty little motorcycle TWICE". Santana cringed at the memory of Rachel squeezing by and scratching her baby with the corner of some ridiculous painting that she just had to have. Santana almost broke up with her on the spot but Rachel's " im sorry" sex is better than an unlimited black card with Beyoncé on top (and we all know it hard to top Beyoncé).

"She said I was just like a guy" said Santana while her eyes teared up.

"Oh San. I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. She's not them and they don't matter anymore. You know that not of what they said was true and look at you now, a hotshot lawyer with a hotshot wife." Callie's replied. The whole reason Callie became a doctor was to help her intersex sister and those like her. Oh and to break bones because it felt soooooo good.

Callie also noticed that Santana didn't correct her this time.

"I know but for some reason my brain just can't let it go." whispered Santana.

Callie thought for a second and then had the best advice she could offer, "then stop thinking with your head and think with your heart."

Callie always made it so simply and easy and Santana loved her for that. Santana knew what she had to do. The two sisters hugged goodbye and Callie whispered eyeing Rachel's return "I know you can do it, you're a Lopez. You got this, try not to mess up this time."

"Plus I'm tried of you jerking off to Rachel's pictures and hearing you moan her name all night" Callie suddenly yelled causing Rachel to giggle and Santana aware of her presence.

"You are such an asshole. I'm going to get you back for that" mumbled Santana pulling Callie out the door and slamming it.

"Love you too" Callie responded thru the door and waited.

Santana cracked the door and replied their childhood saying "more than all the stars in all the skies in all the galaxies." They kissed on the cheek and Callie went on her way.

After closing the door, Santana closed her eyes and rested against it for a minute. She was trying to figure out how she was going to get Rachel in her car without all the questions that she knew she would ask. What she didn't expect was the softest lips in the world to be pressing up against her own. She slowly opened her eyes and in all her glory was a naked Rachel kissing Santana like it was for the last time. Santana immediately started to harden and tent in her pants. Rachel knew if she could get Santana in a bed or on the floor, she could get the angry girl to forgive her but Santana had been adamant about not touching Rachel or cutting things short before they even start. She knew this was her last attempt to get her back and if it didn't work, she would have to separate herself from Santana forever. It hurt too much to continue like this.

"Make love to me, San" Rachel's husky voice said. "Like it's the last time."

Santana wanted nothing more that to lay Rachel down and make love to her long and hard all night long. But she had something to do.

"I need you to trust me and come with me, ok." Santana replied.

"Always" said Rachel. But when Santana handed Rachel her clothes and headed towards the door, she stood there with a confused look on her.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel nodded a small yes. "Then get dress and come with me" Santana whined.

"Oh and no questions! At all" Rachel nodded her head again and got dress. Santana watched as Rachel put on a show while getting dressed. She slowly bent over and pulled up her pants with no panties and stretch before putting on her top with no bra.

"Assume you don't need your bra or panties huh?" smirked Santana.

"And your assuming that you are going to make it under these clothes after you made me get dress." smirked Rachel.

"I guarantee I will" Santana mumbled under her breath.

"What was that" Rachel asked

"Nothing. Let's go" replied Santana

The drive took about an hour before Rachel woke up to the car slowing down.

"San…"

"Just get out and let me say this please" begged Santana.

When Santana asked Rachel out after the meet up in the library, she didn't expect Rachel to say yes much less want to go on the date right then and there. So Santana drove her out to her favorite place when she wanted to get away and escape the city, which was a cliff that overlooked a waterfall.

"Do you remember why I said I would come here sometimes?" Santana asked.

"Yes, to get away from the city and to think" replied Rachel.

"I haven't been here in 7 years." Santana said thinking out loud.

"That's a year after we started dating. Before you say whatever you're going to say let me say something first" Rachel started. Santana gave a nod telling Rachel to continue. "I've been playing our argument in my mind over and over again and I realized that I was apologize for the wrong thing."

-FLASHBACK-

" _Oh god, oh San, oh baby your so deep" panted Rachel into Santana's ear while she held her up against the tile wall. Even though water was cascading down her back, she could still how wet Rachel was._

 _"Shit Rachel, your so tight. My little nasty girl. You like it when big daddy fuck you like this, don't you?" For some odd reason, Rachel like to call Santana 9 and a half inch penis big daddy and Santana didn't mind the way it came out of Rachel's mouth._

 _"Ooooh big daddy, just like that. Don't stop, don't ever stop." moaned Rachel while tightening around Santana. "Oh oh oh o o oooo baby!" screamed Rachel as she was cumming and squirting all over Santana's dick._

 _Santana felt lighting shooting straight to her core and speed up knowing she was seconds from cumming all over Rachel, "Oh Rachel I love you so much. Marry me?!" moaned Santana as she slid out of Rachel jerk her cum all on Rachel's lips and titties._

 _"WHAT! Please tell me you did not say what I think you just said!" Rachel yelled._

 _"Huh" replied Santana still in her post orgasm bliss._

 _"Did you just ask me to marry you? Seriously?!" asked Rachel._

 _"I didn't mean to do it like that but since I already asked why not. What do you say" said Santana as she followed Rachel out of the shower._

 _"You have got to be kidding me. Is that really how you are going to ask the most important question in your and my life. Fucking in the shower. You are such a guy, always thinking with your dick!" Rachel screeched as she threw Santana her towel, hitting her in the face_.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I'm sorry for calling you a guy. You've told me the stories of your past and I can believe I said that out of my mouth. You are a wonderful, incredible,beautiful woman that I love with all that is in me and if you can't ever forgive me for that, I understand."

Santana simply said, "You became my waterfall."

"What?" asked Rachel confused

"You became my waterfall. I didn't need this place because I had you. You were my escape and I'm not going to make it another day in this city without my escape." Santana took a deep breath, got down on one knee and continued "so, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my partner in life, the sun to my moon, my wife?"

Rachel stood there a shocked face with tears coming out of her eyes. That's all Rachel did was stand there.

"Uh Rach-" Santana was cut off by Rachel tackling her to the ground screaming "yes yes yes yes god yessssss."

"Always got add a flair of drama, don't cha?" laughed Santana.

"Oh shut up Mrs. Berry!" Now it was Rachel's turn to laugh while Santana face went pale. "Calm down, you accidentally butt dialed me while I was in the bathroom. But I want you to know I meant everything that I said."

"If it brought you back to me, I don't care what you heard as long as you meant it" replied Santana.

"As long as we're talking last name, I would much rather be Mrs. Lopez. Has a better ring to it" Rachel said.

"Yeah that does sound sexier" Santana said back as she rolled them over so that she was on top. "And somebody else thinks it sexy too", grinding their centers together rubbing her harden dick against Rachel's cloth clit.

"Ummm, I guess you were right when you said that you would get back under these clothes", Rachel said while taking off her shirt

"Told you! Wait, you heard that?" asked Santana

"I don't need to hear you to know you. Now shut up and impregnant me!" challenged Rachel.

"All night long, Mrs. Lopez"

-THE END-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: g!p, don't like, don't read. first time writing smut. I tried my best. Do not own glee. . All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

The next morning, I woke up in a strange room. I had only been in this room a couple of time. As I admire the white baby grand piano in the corner and I realize that I am in Santana's music room. She said it was her sacred place when she need to express herself when words just wasn't enough and asked me to stay out. I respected her wishes and smile to myself as I remember how I got in here in the first place.

-Flashback-  
 _"San? Baby where are you?"_ _  
_ _"I'm in here" she replied from down the hall._ _  
_ _I grab the sheet to wrap myself up and follow her voice. I stop and stand in the door way smiling when I see Santana biting her bottom lip in concentration._ _  
_ _"What cha doing?"_ _  
_ _"Just writing some stuff down" she replied_ _  
_ _"The bed was getting cold." I whisper_ _  
_ _Smirking Santana waves to me and says "Come here. I'll heat you back up!"_ _  
_ _I move to sit in Santana's lap. "I think the eight orgasm that you gave me did a good job of that already. Come back to bed." As I stretch my legs, I mumbled to myself "Ohh I'm so sore."_ _  
_ _"Miss Berry had no problem keeping up. You got the ring and already slacking off."_ _  
_ _"ha ha ha, that's certainly not the case. I just haven't had sex in over six months. My body has forgotten how big you are."_ _  
_ _"Well we'll just have to stretch that pretty little pussy back out, won't we?" replies Santana while picking me up and setting me on top of the piano._ _  
_ _"No baby I need a break." I say when she steps between my legs and starts kissing my neck. I softly push her away but not with much effort._

 _As I tilt my head to give her more access, I feel the hands slide into the sheet. "Do you really *kiss* really *lick* want me to stop *suck*?" I let out a loud moan before taking a deep breath and pushing Santana back for real this time._

" _Baby I'm too sore and I don't wanna start something I can't finish"_

 _Santana ignores me and undoes the sheet wrapped around me while reaching for my hand, guiding it to her harden member and started pupming. "ohhh baby. I'll take care of you, just don't stop." Santana moans while rolling both of my nipples in her fingers. She lends down to take my nipple in her mouth._

" _Ummmm San that feels so good. God, don't stop." I moan while pumping faster, spreading her precum up and down her shaft._

 _Santana starts thrusting her hips making me speed up. "Never Rae"_

 _I know that Santana is about to cum so quickly tell her. "Get the bench and stand on it"_

" _Huh, what?" Santana looks at me confused._

" _Do what I said, Now!"_

 _Sanatana POV_

 _I look at Rachel's black eyes and see nothing but lust and control. Every now and then, Rachel lets me bring kinky ideas in the bedroom that are a little [lot] more extreme than what we would normal do. She would never say this out loud but she loved the power when I was being submissive._

" _Yes, Supreme" I say as I hurry to grab the bench because my dick is pulsing and I want, no need, to cum right now. I stand on the bench like I was told and wait for instruction. Rachel licks the tip of my dick while caressing my ass with both hands._

" _Do you want to cum baby?" Rachel asks still licking my dick_

" _Yessss"_

" _You have to earn it baby?" by now Rachel is sucking on the head of my dick and I'm like three seconds from cumming all over her face. When I don't answer, she immediately stop. "Did you hear me Lopez?"_

" _Yea yea babe whatever you want." I rush out so she can get back to licking and sucking._

" _What did you just call me? On your knee, Now!"_

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck' I think to myself. Rachel loves to punish with the one thing I hate. I try to brace myself but I never can prepare myself. Why does she have to be so sexy when she does this._

" _Do you need a lesson in respect again, Lopez" She says while scratching the tip of her nails down my chest hard._

" _Owww, shit. No, Supreme. It won't happen again" I moan out._

" _Language" she said as she scratches me again up my thighs, leaving deep scratch marks._

" _Sorry, Supreme."_

" _Since you seem to forgotten your place, I'll have to remind you." Rachel sits on top of the piano and spreads her legs making sure to give me a perfect view. She licks her fingers and starts rubbing her clit in slow motion. "Ohhh, you like that baby? Do you want to touch?" she moans loud when she slides one finger inside her. "Lick? Taste?"_

" _Oh yes, Supreme", my dick harder than it's been in six months and if Rachel keeps doing that, I'm going to explode. Literally. I don't have time for this shit right now. We can role play another time, so I decided to flip the tables. "Rae (she loves it when I call her that), baby, Big Daddy needs your tight hot pussy wrapped around it. I need to get lost in you. I need to hear that sweet voice begging for more. You gonna make Big Daddy a solo act tonight?"_

 _Rachel's POV_

 _The moment Santana said Big Daddy, I lost it and felt a massive gush on my fingers. I needed her inside of me right now, pain be damned. I spread my legs even more so she can see the waterfall between my legs and remove my finger and wave her over with it, holding it out for her. "Suck first." She puts my entire finger in her mouth and slowly pulls it back out. I pull her on top of the piano, grabbing her dick and lining her up with my opening. "Anyway you want it, Big Daddy" is all I can say before my eyes roll back in my head as Santana enters me. "Oh baby, you feel so good."_

" _Damn, baby you're so wet." Santana waste no time and starts thrusting in Rachel. Her walls are clenching and pulling Santana back in every time she pulls out._

" _Oh my godddd. Shit baby, fuck me just like that." Rachel gasped._

" _Fuck, I missed you." Santana whispered as she watched her dick slid in and out of the girl._

" _Yes. God, harder baby harder."_

 _Santana pounds into Rachel at a relentless speed, moving the piano with every thrust. She knows that she is not going to last much longer but she needs Rachel to cum first, so she reaches between them and start rubbing her clit._

" _Oh, oh oh oh. Fuck baby. I'm gonna cum. Ohhhh right there, don't stop" We make their way back to each other's lip suck and biting and pulling. I hold on to Santana tighter and scratch her down her back._

" _Fuck me." 'How can a scratch be that sexy' Santana thinks. With new motivation, Santana strokes get deeper and harder. She pulls back to look into my eyes and whispers "Let go baby. I got you. Cum for me."_

" _Saaaaaaannnnnnnn" I cum so hard, my vision blurs as I feel a rush of wetness between me and Santana._

" _Holy shit." Santana screams as she fills me with her cum. "That's was fucking hot. Rae, you squirted. I gotta do that shit again." She boast as she slides out of me. I whine at the loss and pull her closer. "I love you so much, Tiny"_

 _As we come down from orgasmic bliss, my eyes are getting heavy. "I love you too, baby. Now shhh, sleepy time."_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I look at Santana sleeping peacefully next to me. 'God, how did I get so lucky. This woman is beautiful, talented, and all mine and I can wait to start a family with her.' I think to myself.

"Tiny, you're my blanket. Too early. Sleep now." She mumbles

I smile at the nickname that she gave me when we first started dating and go back to sleep with my fiancée.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Two weeks later:

Santana's psychic Mexican third eye told her that I was pregnant. I think she's crazy and doesn't know what she is talking about. I think I would know if my body was growing a baby. But she wouldn't let up, so that how I wound up in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test, just to prove how wrong she was. The phone finally beeps, letting me know two minutes has pass and I go to check the test. "Well, what does that mean?" I say to myself. One line is bold blue and the other one is lightly faded blue. 'Luckily I brought two, in case I did the first one wrong. Hey, I don't know how to take this kind of test. Don't judge me. Another two minutes and I receive the best news in my lifetime since Barbra announced she was going back on tour. "We're having a baby."

***END*****

Please review and give feedback. This was my first time writing smut. Let me know how I did. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

First, thank you for reading and review. It makes me feel like people actually like what I write. Second, I haven't abandoned the stories. I just going through papers/finals. So once school calms down, I will be back. I'll try to find some time over Thanksgiving to write something. I'm just starting with writing fanfiction so my ideas are few right now. In the mean time, I want to hear from y'all. Give me plot twist, obstacles, or whatever and I'll try to add them to the story. Thank you for your patience. More to come soon.

Ciao


End file.
